


(Im)patience

by Yashitsu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bottom Axel, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Male Character, Trans Roxas, but its not mentioned so i tagged underage for saftey, in my head this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: Roxas always gives Axel what he needs. Eventually.





	(Im)patience

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.

"Roxas, Roxas come on _please_." Axel isn't thinking about the words he's saying anymore, too caught up in the need permeating his body. He's hardly even conscious of the way he pulls on his cuffs, wrists trapped against the headboard by strong leather. Roxas is looking down at him, a fire blazing coldly in his blue eyes as he mercilessly fingers Axel. Roxas has been wearing his strap-on this whole time and Axel just wants it _in_ him already. Axel can take it, he's beyond ready, and "fuck, Rox, just _fuck_ me already." Roxas smiles a bit at that, mischievous, just this side of cruel.

"Convince me." Axel groans, no, he outright whimpers. He must look debauched right now, flushed and squirming and desperate. He does as he's told. Shame is a foreign concept to him, especially when it comes to Roxas.

"Roxas, please, I _need_ you. Need you in me." Roxas smiles more. _Fuck._

"My fingers are in you."

"Need your _cock,_ " he says, his voice a near whine, and he must sound pathetic enough to satisfy Roxas because the next second he's being filled, Roxas' length sliding in all at once. Axel moans, loudly. He could not care less who hears him. Roxas starts up a hard, fast pace and Axel is _floating._ He doesn't try to hold back his voice or control his body, he just lies back and lets Roxas take care of him, wonderful heat spreading throughout his entire body. He doesn't try to quantify the feeling, doesn't worry about if it's a symptom of his missing heart, he just lets his world narrow down to Roxas, muttering his lover's name over and over again. Soon, though, it's not enough, and he's begging again.

"Need to come, oh, fuck, Roxas, touch me," he breathes, but Roxas ignores him, just fucks into him in faster, shorter thrusts, grinding into Axel every now and then. Roxas is pressed in close to Axel and he can hear his pants and little moans and it's so good but he can't come without being touched and he can't touch himself because his arms are bound. So Axel just whimpers and begs, his pleading soon becoming simple repetition of his partner's name, _Roxas, Roxas, Roxas,_ because he can't think of anything else.

"Close," Roxas rasps. "So good, Axel, so--" his words are cut off as he comes, thrusts becoming erratic as he rides out his orgasm. He pulls out of Axel carefully. "So good for me, Axel. Shh, I've got you." Axel has been reduced to whimpering, teary-eyed desperation. He nearly sobs when Roxas takes a hold of his cock, sliding fingers inside him to press directly against his prostate at the same time. Roxas leans down to kiss him as he jerks him off, muffling Axel's shout as he comes. Roxas keeps working Axel until he's _done,_ stimulating him through every wave of his orgasm. It would be too much, if not for how gratefully Axel always takes everything Roxas gives him.

Afterwards, Roxas is careful as he takes off Axel's cuffs and cleans up the messiest parts of him with a wet rag. Axel is halfway asleep by the time Roxas snuggles into bed next to him. Roxas strokes his sweaty hair and tells him over and over again how good he was. Axel smiles, genuinely, and feels certain that he has a heart.


End file.
